John's Reality
by MRGONZO98
Summary: This isn't from an original story, just something that I'm sure a lot of guys my age wish would happen. I appreciate any reviews given, good or bad. Just want to know what to improve so I can eventually make a better, longer story.


"John, wake up!" his mother said in a stern voice.

"Ugh, just another minute, mom" he said half awake.

"Now!" she replied, clearly showing she wasn't playing games.

"FINE!"

John was the average teenage guy. Tall, not fat or skinny, enjoyed eating, watching TV, and socializing.  
Problem is, he's very lazy. Regardless, John knew he had to get up for school, so he accepted defeat  
and grabbed his clothes for the day. John always took his time tidying up in the morning. His parents  
would tease him saying only girls take as long as he does. He didn't care, he wasn't about to go  
to school looking like a bum. He always got very bad bedhead and smelled pretty bad when he woke up,  
so cleaning up was a priority for him.

He was walking toward his locker to put his bag away and grab his stuff for 1st period. Walking with his  
friends, they exchanged talk about the game last night.

"That game winning touchdown was kick-ass!" said Larry.

"I know!" John agreed.

"Yeah right, the QB clearly stepped over the line of scrimmage before completing the pass." said  
Sonny.

"Oh you're just jealous that the cougars are actually good!" said Larry.

"Shut up you idiot, they suck. I bet they pay the refs!" said Sonny.

"Guys c'mon, it's just a game." John said wanting to end the conversation so he could focus  
on the girl of his dreams, Charlotte. She was really pretty, smart, funny, popular, and very nice to John.  
He was staring at her, but he didn't care. He liked her more than food and that's hard to beat.  
He was never very good with girls, but he was never shy around them and never really choked up.  
He just didn't know how to close.

"Hi Charlotte." he said nervously.

"Hey John!" she said in an unusually excited voice.

"Oh.. Um... How are you?" he asked being suprised. She always said hello back, but usually in a bland  
or annoyed voice. Not this time.

"I'm great! You?"

"Same. You seem happier than usual, did season 2 of Good Girls come out?" he said sarcastically.  
'Idiot! You sound like a complete idiot. Oh well, not like she'll ever date you'

"Haha you're so funny! No, I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh... I'm sorry. You two seemed like a good couple." obviously lying. He liked her, why the hell would  
he feel bad about her break up? He wanted her more than he wanted to be a millionare.

"No, no it's okay. He wasn't as nice as I thought he was."

"Well that's sad. You deserve a nice guy, a good looking one too. A guy like myself." he said  
sarcastically again. He was pretty good at getting girls to laugh which is why he always was  
curious why he failed to get a girlfriend. Maybe because he's too nice, maybe because he isn't a star  
athlete. Who knows?

"Haha I think you're right!"

'Wow. Did she really just say that? What do I do? Do I ask her out? Do I just keep talking?' he thought  
to himself. Homecoming was around the corner so he thought 'Eh, what the hell?'

"Charlotte, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Will you be my date to homecoming?"

"Yes! I would love to!"

"Oh.. Cool." He didn't know how to react. He's never gone out with a girl "out of his league".

"Well I have to go, here's my number." she handed him a piece of paper with her number  
written on it and with hearts and smily faces, then she scurried toward her 1st period class.

"What just happened?" said Sonny.

"This just happened!" John said while flaunting the piece of paper like it was a banner.

The day went on like usual, boring. John couldn't wait to get home. Not only to escape the hell he's  
bound to, but to also talk to Charlotte. He never had talked to her outside of school so he was  
excited. Once he got home he debated whether to text her right away or wait a bit.  
Remembering the tips he's recieved about girls, he knew waiting would be better.

'You don't want her to think you've been obssesing over her, do you?' he thought. Even though that's  
exactly what he was doing.

"How was school?" his dad asked.

"Pretty good, I've got a date." he said in a happy tone. He loved to tell his old man about the  
girls he got with, he knew it made him proud.

"Well that's good son, I'm proud of you."

5:30 rolled around and he figured he could text her now.

"Hey, Charlotte. This is John. You know, the guy you've been thinking about all day."  
he never tried this before, but was told it worked, and sure enough..

"Are you a mind reader! Haha."

"Haha no. So what are you up to?"

"Just listening to music and eating lol, you?"

"Eh texting this really pretty girl, wanting to be next to her right now."

"Who!?" she said almost right after he sent the text.

'Oh shit! Dumbass! Not even a full day with a date and you're already  
going to lose her.

"You haha" he said trying to remain calm.

"Awhh! That's so cute! I'm sorry for getting mad."

"It's okay. I would feel the same if you said that to me."

They continued to talk and every sentence made the situation better and made them closer.  
He was happy as can be.

At homecoming he couldn't believe how pretty his date looked. She was wearing a pink dress with a  
bow on her waist and pink shoes. Him, having to match was wearing a pink vest, which he didn't mind.  
Hell he'd do anything to get witht this girl.

"You look.. beautiful!" he said in astonishment.

"Awh! Thank you! You look very handsome."

"Thanks."

As they danced, they got closer and closer. Not just emotionally, but physically! He couldn't believe how  
close she was getting. He was actually scared someone slipped something in her drink. But then smirked at  
the dumb thought he just made.

"You feel so nice. So comforting." she said while holding him.

He was stumped. He liked this girl a lot, but he didn't know she liked him this much. He struggled  
to find out what to say,

"You feel good too. You're very warm." he said while resting his hands on her hips.

"John, I don't know how to say this without being weird, but I have always dreamed about you.  
I just love the way your hair is perfectly smooth and how your personality is very unique.  
And I love how attractive you are. You're tall, and strong, and just hot! John, I think  
I want to have sex with you."

'This is a dream. There is no way this beautiful girl said she wants to have sex with you.'  
He thought for a few quick seconds then, realizing it wasn't a dream and also remembering his  
parents weren't home, he replied with confidence.

"Want to come to my place?"

"Bye guys!" she said to her friends.

'Yes! I'm bringing this girl home! Yeah, I love her personality and beauty,  
but I also love how damn sexy she is. Wait, do I have a condom?'


End file.
